


Soccer Trouble

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [21]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, HONESTLY... TOP SHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Sunset Shimmer tries to play soccer. Things don’t go very well.





	Soccer Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 21 - Games

Soccer. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it? Sunset looked at the black and white ball lying innocently on the grass in front of her. She poked it lightly with the toe of her sneaker. Not too threatening. Now, she just had to get up the nerve to kick it.

She’d been challenged by Rainbow Dash to a game of one on one soccer next week, all on account of Sunset dumbly making fun of Rainbow Dash and saying that sports couldn’t possibly be that hard. But she’d never played soccer  _ever_ and she knew that if she just showed up for a match without practicing once, Rainbow would laugh her off the field and she’d never live it down.

“Sunset!” A voice called from across the field. Sunset glanced up to see Twilight Sparkle cupping her hands around her mouth, yelling from where she was playacting as the goalie. “You have to kick it, you know!”

“I know!” Sunset hollered back. She angrily returned her gaze to the ball, stepping away from it. Not giving herself a chance to back down, she ran forward and kicked with all of her might. Then, before she even knew what was happening, she was on her back in the grass, winded. Blurrily, she could see the face of Twilight swimming in and out of her vision. And she suddenly became aware of an acute pain in her knee.

“Sunset? Sunset?” Twilight’s voice repeated, her blurry form gazing down worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Sunset managed a weak groan, closing her eyes again. “My knee.”

“Your knee?” A dull thud sounded, like Twilight had joined her on the ground. Seconds later, Sunset felt hands on her sensitive leg, and she winced, weakly trying to kick Twilight away.

“Hmm,” Twilight hummed, her fingers still exploring the skin. “Well, good news. You didn’t break or dislocate anything.”

“Thanks,” Sunset mumbled, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“But I think you tried too hard. Your muscles aren’t used to this sort of movement. You’re just going to just have to wait for a while until it feels better.”

“A while?” Sunset peeked out from under her arm. “How long is a while?”

“Oh, I’d say a few hours to a few days! Depending on how good your recovery time is.”

Sunset let out an even louder groan. “A few  _days_??” She was never going to beat Rainbow Dash now. She wasn’t even going to stand a chance.

For some reason, Twilight had started giggling, despite Sunset’s obvious emotional pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she choked out. “But you’re just so precious when you’re all worried like that! And you didn’t-” she stifled another bout of giggling. “You didn’t even manage to kick the ball!”

Sunset sank down even lower in the grass. Maybe the gods would take pity on her and kill her right then, so that she wouldn’t humiliate herself any further. But still… it was hard to keep a straight face when Twilight Sparkle was laughing, even if the joke was at Sunset’s own expense.

So what if she failed against Rainbow Dash next week? So what if she might have ruined her knee for a few days? It was all worth it just to see Twilight Sparkle smile.


End file.
